character_battlefieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Flowey
|-|Base= |-|Omega Flowey= Summary Flowey the Flower is the first major character that the protagonist encounters in Undertale, and is the main antagonists in Undertale. Despite his friendly appearance he's actually an evil, twisted being that loves to endlessly torture the world. Flowey is what you could also technically call a "sociopath" however, he does express some emotions whether that be or real or just a facade is not truly known. Flowey serves as the main antagonist for the majority of the game, specifically the Neutral and True Pacifist routes, and can be considered a deuteragonist for the Genocide Route. He provides an introduction to the mechanics of encounters by sharing "friendliness pellets," which are actually harmful bullets, revealing his philosophy of "KILL or BE KILLED." Power and Stats Key: Base | With Determination | Omega Flowey Tier: 10-C, possibly 10-B | At Least 9-B, possibly higher | Unknown Name: Flowey the Flower, "FLOWEY" (By Papyrus) | Omega Flowey Age: Pre-teen when killed, unknown since he became a flower Height: Flower | Unknown Weight: Flower | Unknown Gender: Male Origian: Undertale Classification: Anthropomorphic Flower, Your Best Friend, Sapient Flower, Soulless being imbued with Determination, Former Prince of the Underground | Mutant Monstrosity Powers and Abilites: Flower Mimicry, Danmaku, Magic, Soul Manipulation, 4th Wall Awareness, Binding | Temporal Reload (Via Ability of SAVE and LOAD.), Soul Transferal, Soul Absorption (Absorbed the six human souls.), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Due to lacking a soul.), Soullessness | All previous powers and abilities to a greater extent, Omega Physiology and Eldritch Physiology, Destruction Embodiment, Magic, Time Travel (Can SAVE and LOAD at any point in time as opposed to specified points.), Plant Manipulation (Summons multiple vines.), Vine Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (Shoots out flames with his magic.), Danmaku, Soul Manipulation, Temporal Protection, Temporal Awareness, Attack Potency: Below Average Human, possibly Human Level (Due to Frisk coming, Flowey doesn't have any power to reset/load and can be easily defeated by a simple fireball from Toriel Dreemurr due to being a mere flower.) | At least Wall Level, possibly higher (Should scale to Frisk.) | Unknown (Overpowered Frisk's determination but to an unknown extent.) Speed: Unknown | Immeasurable (Moved between timelines.) Lifting Strength: Inapplicable | Unknown Striking Strength: Inapplicable | Unknown Durability: Average Human (Was capable of tanking a fireball from Toriel, however Toriel wasn't aiming to kill.) | At least Wall Level, possibly higher | Unknown with the SOULS, Peak Human without them (Could be harmed by Frisk with no determination.) Stamina: Inapplicable (He is a literal flower.) | Unknown Range: Average Human | Mountain (Could absorb the SOULS of everyone in the underground.) Intelligence: Genius (Flowey has lived out nearly every possible outcome of the Underground, he knows how to outsmart pretty much everyone. That is, until Frisk came along, who seems to be a variable he can never pin down, and Knows when you have SAVED/Reloaded.) Weaknesses: He's just a flower. | The SOULS can betray him. Others Standard Equipment: None Notable. | 6 Human SOULS. Notable Attacks/Technique: See Powers and Abilites. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Undertale Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Monsters Category:Sadists Category:Psychopaths Category:Murderers Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Tragic Characters Category:Danmaku Users Category:Magic Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:4th Wall Awareness Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Time Travellers Category:Plant Manipulators Category:Fire Users